A stabilizer, which is used for a vehicle such as an automobile, is a device for maintaining rigidity of the vehicle in a roll. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a construction of a stabilizer that is connected to a suspension device of a car. For example, the stabilizer 10 includes a bar 20 that includes a torsion part 21, an arm part 22, and a shoulder part 23, and which is formed approximately in the shape of the letter U.
In the bar 20 of the stabilizer 10, the torsion part 21 is attached to a car body (not shown) via bushes 30 (bush for stabilizer) made of a rubber, and top portions of the arm part 22 are connected to the suspension devices 1 via stabilizer links 2 (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-270315). Each of the bushes 30 is fixed on the car body by a bracket 40. In such a stabilizer 10, attitude of the vehicle is stabilized by using a torsional reaction force of the bar 20. It should be noted that a tire (not shown) is attached to each of the axle parts 1A located at the left and right of the suspension devices 1.
The bush 30 includes a rectangular part 31 of which the cross section of the outer circumferential part is linear and a sector part 32 of which the cross section of outer circumferential part is circular, as shown in FIG. 2, for example. A hole part 30A is formed at the center of the bush 30, and the bar 20 of the stabilizer 10 is inserted in the hole part 30A. The hole part 30A is circular, for example. The bracket 40 includes a U-shaped part 41 (concave part) having cross section in the shape of the letter U, and flange parts 42 extending outwardly from both end parts of the U-shaped part 41, for example, as shown in FIG. 2. The U-shaped part 41 covers the outer circumferential part of the sector part 32 and the outer circumferential side surface part of the rectangular part 31 of the bush 30 so as to contain the bush 30, for example. The flange parts 42 are fixed to a fixing member 51 of a vehicle side such as a plate, by a fastening means 52 such as a bolt, for example. In this case, the vehicle side fixing member 51 is arranged so as to contact a bottom part of the rectangular part 31 exposed from the opening part of the U-shaped part 41.